


Thank You

by SkyTheLoner



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: Pearl apologizes to someone and they find a common goal.





	Thank You

"Umm... Hello?" Silence meets her words, to Pearl's annoyance. "Hello?"

There is soft sound of many legs crawling across the old, stone floors of the ship.

"Steven..." She paused, trying to remember. "He named you Centi, didn't he?" It was an odd name, but the boy also had a lion named Lion, so...

There is a clicking sound from nearby, but Pearl doesn't move. So was that a yes? Most likely. Pearl began to speak again, her voice betraying her emotions:

"We're sorry, you know?

"And not just for judging you, but for what Homeworld did too.

"Because you and I? We came from the same horrid place. But somethings about it were beautiful too."

There was a louder clicking noise, and something - someone - crawled forward, asking her something. The corrupted gem stood in front of her, the green gemstone in her mouth glowing.

"We need your help." She added, "Please."

There's silence.

"Please."

More silence.

"We have to save him."

The gem seemed interested, just a bit.

"You would understand... What it means to be a leader? To put your life before your teammates'. To care for them." Pearl took a step forward, and the gem watched her carefully. "Steven did too. But he's too young! And it's not fair! And..." She inhaled. "They took him."

The gem stared, then she roared.

"He said he was her, and now they'll... kill him." Pearl trembled. "Homeworld is going to kill Steven."

The gem hissed in rage, acid dripping from her jaws, her mane bristling. She growled,  _"Neeverrr._ "

Pearl nodded. "We'll save him." The smallest smile appeared on her face. "Because we are the Crystal Gems." Pearl almost thought she could hear the gem continue the song.

"Please, we need you help. You know this ship better than anyone else." She wondered if the gem's memory was alright. "Help us save him."

The gem nodded.

Pearl sighed in relief. "Thank you, Centi. Thank you."


End file.
